


You Have Reached The Voicemail Of...

by x_thelittleprince_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, If You Want To Cry Here You Go, Internal Conflict, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Only Rated Teen and Up Because of Cursing, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Self-Denial, Self-Reflection, Tbh You're Probably Gonna Hate Jaehyun In This Story Im So Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thelittleprince_x/pseuds/x_thelittleprince_x
Summary: Maybe if Taeyong stared hard enough, the small cellular device in front of him would burst into flames and disintegrate. Finally ending his suffering and sparing him from his inner turmoil. He watched as the name once again flashed across the screen. A name that once filled his heart with joy and stomach with butterflies now caused a sharp pain to radiate throughout his chest.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	You Have Reached The Voicemail Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry in advance this story is really sad and does not have a happy ending but that's okay because sometimes life is like that. I'm back with angst haha. Also, Jaehyun is a pretty bad person in this story but we know he's a sweetheart in real life :) *cries* "Jaehyun I love you."  
> Anyway, please enjoy it!

Maybe if Taeyong stared hard enough, the small cellular device in front of him would burst into flames and disintegrate. Finally ending his suffering and sparing him from his inner turmoil. He watched as the name once again flashed across the screen. A name that once filled his heart with joy and stomach with butterflies now caused a sharp pain to radiate throughout his chest. Hurt and anger bubbling to the surface as a result. He thought back to that very first day when they met. He had just been going about his day normally, grabbing coffee before his class when he saw him behind the counter. Back then he was so naive. Believing that it was meant to be when they had crossed paths because he was going to skip the coffee shop that day but something in his gut told him not to. Of course, now, he wishes more than anything that he hadn’t listened. 

-

_ Taeyong waited, bored while standing tiredly in line scrolling through his phone. He was gonna be late for his class and knowing his professor, he’d end up getting an earful but Taeyong really wanted his coffee. Staying up all night to binge-watch his favorite anime probably wasn’t the best idea now that he thought about it.  _

_ “Next.” A soft baritone voice called out. Taeyong realized he was in fact the person who was next in line and walked up to the counter, not looking up while grabbing his wallet from his jeans pocket. “What can I get you?”  _

_ “Uh, just an iced americano please.” He said, finally glancing upwards before standing still in awe. The boy in front of him was possibly the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. What really stood out to Taeyong was the softness of his face and the two dimples that adorned his cheeks. It gave him an innocent look which matched the white and black cafe uniform he was wearing.  _

_ “Sure, anything else?” The boy asked, his voice light. Taeyong’s eyes fell to the nametag when he realized he’d never seen the boy working at the cafe before. Jaehyun. That fit him so beautifully. Shaking his head, he gave a small no. He hoped he wasn’t blushing but the heat of his cheeks told him he most likely was. “Okay and your name?” Jaehyun asked, pen in hand.  _

_ “Taeyong.” He replied a bit breathlessly. Jaehyun grinned, writing carefully. Paying as fast as he could, feeling embarrassed for his reaction to the other, he waited off to the side for his order. There was no one else behind him from the line so Jaehyun quickly got to work on some of the recent orders, helping his co-worker out. Taeyong couldn't help but admire how gracefully Jaehyun moved, his hands handling everything delicately like it was glass.  _

_ “Iced americano for Taeyong.” Taeyong was pulled from his thoughts by a voice calling out to him. Biting his lip nervously, he reached out to grab his coffee from Jaehyun, their fingers lightly brushing. He could feel Jaehyun's eyes watching him, smiling as the heat on Taeyong's cheeks became stronger than before.  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ Regret hit Taeyong the moment he stepped outside the cafe, heading off to class. He should have at least tried to make conversation. Sighing, he brought the cup up to his mouth when black ink caught his attention. Inspecting it closer, he saw a phone number written on the side of the cardboard sleeve. Taeyong laughed lightly seeing that Jaehyun had signed it off and said to call him sometime. Maybe getting yelled at by his professor for being late was worth it after all, he thought.  _

-

Taeyong remembered that day so clearly. Never expecting that, that day would change his life forever. It was just an ordinary day but Jaehyun had made it special. God, Taeyong was so infatuated by him, it was almost embarrassing how quickly he’d texted the number. Jaehyun had a way with words. He knew how to make people fall for him and how to make them never stay mad at him. Taeyong used to admire that, saying it was one of his best attributes. Now, when he thinks about it, it was that exact quality that made him blind to how Jaehyun could really be. Taeyong idolized Jaehyun in a way he knew was unhealthy but he hadn’t had any proper relationships before that so it was understandable that he had no reference to use. It never once crossed his mind that Jaehyun wasn’t such a perfect person like he believed. Before their first official date, they talked and texted on the phone a lot before Jaehyun suggested he wanted to take him out properly. Their first date had been so romantic. A picnic under the stars. It had been perfect, almost too perfect. Like the world was teasing him with happiness before ripping it all away from him.

-

_ “Oh wow.” Taeyong breathed, seeing the setup on the grass. There was a red and white checkered blanket laid out with a picnic basket atop it. Small fairy lights, hung in the lower branches of the trees, giving just enough light to illuminate the night. “This is beautiful. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble though.” Jaehyun tugged him forward, sitting them down together.  _

_ “You’re worth it,” Jaehyun said, staring into Taeyong's wide eyes. He suddenly felt like a hummingbird would burst out of his chest at how fast his heart was going.  _

_ They ate and talked for hours, getting to know one another. It was almost amazing how well they fit together even though they were opposites in many ways. Taeyong couldn’t believe his luck, that he had met someone so wonderful. Someone who understood him and liked him for who he was. He’d been told many times that he was unapproachable because of his resting face which intimidated others. For that reason alone, people thought he was stuck up or thought that Taeyong felt better than others which was not the truth at all. That, unfortunately, had played a large reason with why he was single for so long.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful,” Jaehyun whispered at one point. His voice hanging in the silence as Taeyong took them in.  _

_ “T-thank you.” Taeyong stuttered quietly, looking down to play with the hem of the blanket nervously. He always felt so timid around the other because he felt like the other was so handsome and just overall amazing that he worried he’d mess things up for himself. His friends had been so happy when he finally told them he had a date. His closest friend, Doyoung, had cheered, saying that Taeyong wouldn't die alone now.  _

_ “Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asked, coming closer. Taeyongs breath hitched, shivering at the warmth Jaehyun radiated when a cold breeze ran through the air abruptly. Things with Jaehyun always felt intense even when they talked on the phone. Like he was focused on Taeyong and nothing else mattered, so while it didn’t surprise him when he felt the other’s eyes glued to his face, he also felt a fire burning in his stomach at all the attention. A pair of fingers grabbed his chin gently and lifted up his head, making him finally connect their gazes.  _

_ “Okay.” He whispered, voice barely coming out. As cliche as it sounded, it was like time slowed down as Jaehyun's lips swallowed the distance, hovering just for a moment before pressing down softly. Taeyong’s eyes flutter closed, taking in the feeling. A hand came up behind his head securely, supporting him but also bringing him in deeper until Taeyong was falling forward so he was half straddling Jaehyun's plush thighs, his arms resting over top the other's shoulders and around his neck. Their lips moved against one another slowly and passionately. Jaehyun, kissing like he was trying to memorize every inch of him. Taeyong’s mouth fell open at the sensation of his lower lip being bitten. His body reacting like it was being burned, the heat pooling in his stomach. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, dancing together like a tango, their breaths coming out heavy. Taeyong had been kissed before but never like this. This was different, it didn't feel like just kissing but rather an intimate feeling shared between two people. It was a moment he wanted to keep forever.  _

-

That moment was ingrained into his mind. Like when you watch a movie and the scenes play out. Tears pulled to the corners of his eyes, his heart feeling heavy as he stared at the five missed calls on his phone. He felt so stupid. Believing everything would be perfect. Just because it felt like that at the time didn't mean it would be in the future. Things after that day had only caused them to become closer. Their relationship advanced quite fast, Jaehyun moving into Taeyong’s apartment because things just worked so well and before he knew it, a year and a half had passed. There was never a moment that Taeyong ever doubted Jaehyun’s love for him over the course of their relationship. He knew, even now, that Jaehyun did once have feelings for him but that along the way, he fell out of them while Taeyong stayed oblivious. He should have noticed the signs. When Jaehyun was suddenly too busy for him or didn’t touch him as much as he used to. One moment popping into his head in particular. 

-

_ “Hey,” Taeyong whispered, coming up behind Jaehyun who was on the couch typing on his phone. Immediately, Jaehyun jumped away from him like he’d been burned, pressing his phone off and shoving it into his pockets.  _

_ “Don’t scare me like that,” Jaehyun said, slight irritation in his tone. Taeyong's eyes widened at the other's blatant show of anger. He hadn’t expected that response.  _

_ “I’m sorry...I didn't mean to.” He said, feeling guilty. Jaehyun just sighed, shaking his head.  _

_ “It's fine. Don't worry about it. Look I’m gonna go out with some of the guys tonight okay?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. Again? Lately, he had been going out a lot with his friends. More so than usual but Taeyong didn't have any reason to believe he was doing anything else, so giving him the benefit of the doubt, he smiled.  _

_ “Okay. Have fun.” He told him watching Jaehyun throw on a jacket. Something else odd struck him. He didn't wear the jacket Taeyong had bought him for his birthday a few months ago. He used to love that jacket so it was odd he never wore it anymore, opting for his old beat-up dark red one.  _

_ “Don’t wait up,” Jaehyun muttered, closing the front door behind him.  _

_ Taeyong stared at the door in silence, the crack in his heart getting bigger.  _

-

Taeyong just wanted to know why. He deserved that at the very least. For Jaehyun to go out and do such a thing to him while they were still together..he just wanted to understand why he did what he did but maybe there was no reason. Maybe for Jaehyun, their relationship didn’t feel worth an explanation. After that day, Taeyong had noticed more and more the change in their dynamic. The way Jaehyun was always out with his friends, sometimes not coming back till the next morning and giving the excuse that he was too tired to come back home or the way he immediately took a shower when coming back home, claiming it was because he was drinking. Taeyong believed him at first. Wanting so badly to ignore the bad feeling in his gut. And even when he could hear the lie in the other's voice, he turned a blind eye. ‘He wouldn't do that to you.’ He would tell himself. Now thinking back at it. He had been so foolish to believe otherwise. So in love that he would do anything to think that Jaehyun still loved him enough to not hurt him. How wrong he’d been.

-

_ “Is Jaehyun there?” Taeyong felt his heart drop to his stomach at the words. Jaehyun’s best friend Johnny had called him. At first Taeyong worried something bad had happened but hearing those words splashed cold water over him.  _

_ “No, I thought he was with you..” He trailed. God, please no. _

_ “No? Why would he? I haven't seen him in forever. That’s why I was calling, actually. I wanted to make sure he didn't drop off the face of the planet.” Johnny joked on the other end but Taeyong couldn't laugh. He couldn't breathe.  _

_ “You mean...you and him haven't hung out recently?” Taeyong mumbled, the words feeling foreign to him as his mind tried to comprehend the newfound information.  _

_ “Nope. Tell him his best friend actually does miss him and that he should shoot me a text okay?”  _

_ “I have to go.” Taeyong hung the phone up, not moving from his spot on the couch. Staring at the coffee table in front of him for what felt like hours. His body numb to its surroundings. Taeyong felt like he had been slapped. Like he had been pummeled over and over until there was no life left in him. As silent tears fell down his cheeks, he knew he had no choice but to face the truth. One that was inevitable in hindsight but one he tried to believe didn't exist. Taeyong didn’t know how long he sat in the living room, waiting for that distinct squeaking of the front door opening but when he finally did hear it at almost two in the morning, he felt anger rising in his chest, wanting to just scream.  _

_ “Taeyong? You’re still up?” Jaehyun asked casually, closing the door quietly. Taeyong squeezed the phone in his hand, so tightly it started to shake.  _

_ “How was your time with Johnny?” Taeyong asked, keeping his voice level. The couch faced away from the front door so he kept his back to him, not wanting Jaehyun to see him crying.  _

_ “Uh, fine. We just had a few drinks.” It hurt. Hearing how easily the lie slipped out. Taeyong scoffed, standing up.  _

_ “You’re a fucking liar.” His voice coming out cold and bitter.  _

_ “What?” He could hear the surprise in Jaehyun’s voice. The uneasiness at the way Taeyong walked around the couch, facing him finally.  _

_ “You are a fucking liar,” Taeyong repeated, emphasizing every word. In another circumstance he would have found it funny how shocked Jaehyun was, mouth falling open and eyes becoming wider while panic fleeted over his face, quickly trying to compose himself.  _

_ “I-i don’t know what you’re talking about-”  _

_ “You don’t know what I’m talking about?” Taeyong yelled, adrenaline filling his body. Taeyong was usually so calm and rational but the feeling of betrayal was too much for him to handle. “How about you explain to me why Johnny just called and said that you’ve haven't hung out with him in ‘forever’ even though you claim to be with him and some other friends almost every other night.” He knew Jaehyun couldn't think of anything to say back to him. Mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish gasping to breathe. “I tried to believe that you wouldn’t do this to me. I ignored all the signs because I thought you loved me.” Taeyong closed his eyes briefly trying to clear his thoughts enough to speak. “Just tell me the truth. It's too late now.”  _

_ “Taeyong...I never meant to hur-” _ _  
_ _ “Bullshit! If you never meant to hurt me you never would have done it. Just fucking tell me.” Taeyong spat out, his hand itching to throw the phone at the other who stood in shame. “Who is it?”  _

_ “Just someone I met at the bar. I swear, I didn’t mean to let it go on for so long. I was gonna break things off.” Jaehyun tried to explain but Taeyong laughed humorlessly.  _

_ “Get out.” He told Jaehyun who tried to step closer. The worst part was that deep down he wanted everything to be okay again. He wanted to reach out and hug him, pretend that things were fine but they weren’t and they never would be again. “Get out!” Taeyong screamed, his voice breaking and tears falling uncontrollably. Jaehyun stood frozen for a minute before nodding and hanging his head.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” He said, regretful before leaving the apartment. Taeyong fell to his knees, hands grasping at the wooden floors as sobs wracked his body, all alone in the room.  _

-

That day had been one of the worst days he'd ever had. Jaehyun cheating on him had devastated him beyond repair and it was his friends who were left to pick up all the pieces. It was scary to know that someone you once loved so much could suddenly be someone who drives a knife through your heart. The worst part was that part of Taeyong still loved Jaehyun and missed him every day even if the other had hurt him so deeply. That's what made him so angry though. He shouldn't want to see Jaehyun's smile or miss the way they would cook breakfast together in the morning before classes and work. He should want nothing to do with him anymore but his heart still longed for that connection between them. 

Glancing down at his phone in front of him on the bed, he watched as Jaehyun’s name popped up again. He had been calling him incessantly for the last two weeks trying to talk to him but Taeyong ignored every single call. He wouldn’t answer it. He couldn’t. He deserved better than that and as much as his heart ached, he picked up the phone, waiting for the call to go to voicemail before going into his contacts and blocking the number. Taeyong could never forgive him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that it came out okay. I was worried about writing this at first because I wasn't sure if it would convey the feeling I wanted it to but I hope that it did! Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you would like and if you enjoyed the story. I especially love reading the comments! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
